K-2SO vs. Polka Dot Man
This is 95% battle and 5% sitcom. WOOHOO! It's a hybrid! The Announcer: Wyldstyle The Referee: Tee-Vee The Predictor: Cloud of Monstrox Wyldstyle: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! It's the only place in the world that allows you to set up a vending station in the middle of the arena! Amset-Ra: What kind of place is this, anyway? I never made that idea. Wyldstyle: I thought it had a nice ring to it. Amset-Ra: And now look what's happened! You just made Frenzy set up shop here! He's holding an auction for your hair! Wyldstyle: What?! Frenzy: $22.95, $22.95. Going once, going twice- Sam Sinister: $25! Agent Trace: And a half! Wyldstyle: That's cheap. Mine usually costs $75. Amset-Ra: You probably should have waited until eBrick discounted it to $66. Wyldstyle: That's my unlucky number. It reminds me of Emperor Palpatine. Amset-Ra: Argh! The trap doors are jammed! Now I can't get rid of Frenzy. Well, let's just go ahead and start the battle. Wyldstyle: Right-o! Amset-Ra: Oh, and I sold Ogel to Frenzy for two cents. He'll be auctioned soon. Ogel: This is no way to treat the world's best scientific mastermind! Frenzy: But Dr. Inferno is the world's best scientific mastermind! Ogel: Not on my watch! Amset-Ra: He'll be fine. Wyldstyle: So who's our new predictor? Cloud of Monstrox: Tally ho, old bean! It is I, the magnificent Cloud of Monstrox! I used to be a fiendishly dangerous book. Actually, twelve of them. But I am now a graceful cloud, with Jestro as my humble servant. Today, I have the glorious honor of being today's predictor. Jestro: Can I come out now? CoM: I must deny that. You know, you should count it a priviledge to hide inside my wonderful form. Now then, Miss Wyldstyle, would you like to start? Wyldstyle: Right! In the Red Corner, the amazing rebel droid from the Rogue One movie, K-2SO! K-2SO: Prepare to be annihilated. Wyldstyle: In the Blue Corner, the master of dots and spots, Polka Dot Man! Polka Dot Man: You, droid, have been spotted by me, the great Polka Dot Man. You shall be eliminated just as quickly. CoM: May I humbly suggest that this fighter be removed due to uttering a bad pun? Amset-Ra: I wish, but sorry. The show must go on. Anyway, why don't you predict. CoM: With pleasure! Our fighters today are the rebel droid K-2SO and the villain from the yet-to-be-released LEGO Batman Movie. I believe that K-2SO can use physical attacks, while Polka Dot Man can attack by using the various dots on his costume. A rather flimsy method, I must add. Being a droid, K-2SO must be suseptible to electric attacks, of which Polka Dot Man has none. Therefore I must conclude that Polka Dot Man will win this skirmish. Amset-Ra: Zzz- wha? Oh, good prediction. Tee-Vee, won't you start us off? Priest of the Tee-Vee: You haven't learned your lesson, have you? O Tee-Vee, I beseech you to start this battle! Tee-Vee: Battle:start. Polka Dot Man: How a rebel droid got so far is beyond me, but this ends here! Red Dot! Rrrrip! Amset-Ra: I see London, I see France... Polka Dot Man: ARGH! Nobody look! Amset-Ra: Pfffff ahahahahaha! That's rich! George, did you get that on camera? Flying Mummy Cameraman: Got it! Wyldstyle: I guess we can say that Polka Dot Man has been spotted changing costumes in plain sight! Polka Dot Man: Alright, I have my new costume on! Professor Hydron: PAUSE MATCH! Polka, how did that happen? Polka Dot Man: That was not one of my battle dots. It was sewn onto my costume, which was only a bedsheet! And fortunately, I was only wearing a business suit under my costume. That pharaoh of yours saw nothing. Professor Hydron: Amset-Ra, is this true? Amset-Ra: Sure, sure. Professor Hydron: RESUME MATCH! K-2SO: Start up rocket hands. Woosh woosh! Polka Dot Man: Fist Dots! Toss toss toss! POW POW! K-2SO: That method should be impossible. Polka Dot Man: But it's not, droid, so put up with it. I guess you could say that my one-two punch has disarmed you! Amset-Ra: Enough with the puns already! Polka Dot Man: Sorry. (Or am I?) Wyldstyle: To my surprise, K-2SO fired his hands like rockets, but Polka threw several dots which punched the hands, destroying them. K-2SO: Alerting Rebellion. Polka Dot Man: NO! Bubble Dot! Woosh! Poof! Polka Dot Man: Now that I have encased you in a capsule, I shall finish you off the way AntiMatter would. You're gonna dig this hole! Woosh! K-2SO: This is unacceptabllllllleee... Close! Tee-Vee: Winner = Polka Dot Man. Polka Dot Man: Now that's how we connect the dots! Amset-Ra: You should be lucky you beat your opponent when you did. That pun would have disqualified you. Wyldstyle: To wrap up this match, Polka trapped K-2SO in a capsule and used a black dot to create a portal-like hole to transport K-2SO somewhere else. Wonder where he went? Meanwhile, on the Yellow Brick Road... Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Woodsman, and Cowardly Lion: Oooooooh we're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz! K-2SO: I would prefer that you stop treating this capsule like a circus ball. Cowardly Lion: Wow, this gumdrop machine can speak?! Cool!!! Scarecrow: Meheheheh! Which one of you is Batman? I wanna use my new fear gas! Cowardly Lion: I'm already a scaredy-cat as it is. I don't need help from you! Tin Woodman: I'm not made of tin. Actually, I'm much more valuable than that, being made of gold with a silver coating. Dorothy: I'm selling you on eBrick. K-2SO: Do end the transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy K-2SO vs. Polka Dot Man? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 3 Category:Round 1 Battles